The blood component testing as heretofore practiced in clinical examinations and the like is accomplished according to the following procedure. First, blood is collected by using an injector or a vacuum blood-collecting tube. Next, the blood either transferred into a test tube or introduced into the blood-collecting tube is centrifuged to separate int serum or plasma and solid matter. Subsequently, the serum or plasma separated is distributed into separately-prepared test containers for measurements.
An equipment for carrying out such measurements is commercially available, for example, under the product name “ORTHO HCV·Ab QUICKPACK” from Orthoclinical Diagnostics Co., Ltd. With the use of this testing equipment, HCV antigen screening test can be performed, for example, after serum or plasma is dripped on a reagent of the testing equipment such as by a dropping pipet.
However, the aforementioned conventional test method has required a tester to remove a cover from the blood-collecting tube and distribute the blood into metering cups during the blood collection and measurement. Thus, several opportunities have existed for the tester to contact the: blood. This has imposed a risk for the tester to acquire infectious HIV, hepatitis and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a blood test container and a blood test method which can facilitate the practice of a series of procedures starting from blood collection and ending with measurement of various blood components while reducing the chance for the tester to contact the blood.